


unsung

by Randomprojects



Series: SnK Roleswap [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/pseuds/Randomprojects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt believes he is nothing. Others disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unsung

“I have to make it, so I will!” Eren told his dinner companions, eyes bright with certainty. “And when I do, all slavers are going to _die like the animals they are!_ ”

“There goes Eren again,” Connie commented in between gulps of his soup a few tables over, where he sat next to Sasha; his arm hovered protectively over his plate, blocking the rest of his meal from Sasha’s hands.

“Yup,” Thomas shook his head in fond exasperation across the table. “Gotta hand it to him though; he actually works his ass off all the time.”

“Man, remember the aptitude test?” Connie laughed, remembering the way Eren fell on his ass after screaming about joining the Military Police. “I thought he was going to get kicked out for sure!”

Thomas looked thoughtful. “But he had broken gear, so that’s actually pretty amazing.” He said.

“Plus,” Sasha added in between bites of her bread, “it was pretty nice to have someone to run with me the first day.”

Connie couldn’t help but snicker, and even Bertholdt smiled a little: on the first day Shadis had given all but a few of them severe dressing downs, and he was about to walk past Sasha when he saw Samuel staring bug-eyed at her hidden hand. She was made to run without supper once the stolen potato was discovered, but she was quickly joined by Eren, who talked back when Shadis implied his reasons for joining the Military Police were foolish and pathetic.

Thomas whistled at the memory. “Yeah, that kid’s got guts. I just about pissed myself when Shadis was done with me.”

“Me too.” Bertholdt bit his lip. “I’m still terrified of him, to be honest.”

“Everyone is,” Thomas reassured him. “But hey, our time here is gonna be over before we know it, and then we’ll be off to our respective branches!”

“And I’m definitely going for the Military Police!” Sasha declared, “I don’t want to deal with titans ever again.”

“Yeah! MP all the way!” said Connie, and the two of them high-fived each other. “I’m gonna make my folks proud.” He added, contemplative and a little subdued, while Sasha gave him a sympathetic look.

Thomas shook his head in exasperation. “Don’t get cocky, you two – who says you guys are even gonna place top ten?”

“Hey!” Sasha protested, pointing her spoon threateningly at Thomas, “We work hard!”

“Yeah!”

“Ha, sure. It’ll be more convincing if you guys stop goofing off in lectures.” Thomas dismissed the indignant pair, nudging Bertholdt on the shoulder. “What about you? You’re scoring pretty well.”

“No, I’m…” Bertholdt hesitated, eyes darting towards Eren’s direction, fingers digging into the fabric of his breeches, “I’m nothing, compared to you all.”

Thomas frowned. “Don’t be so down on yourself, man.”

“Yeah, you’re so tall!” Connie chimed in, dissolving into snickers half-way through his delivery.

Bertholdt smiled nervously as Sasha joined in Connie’s laughter, Thomas rolling his eyes at the pair. “Very funny, you two.” The blond grumbled, shooting Bertholdt an apologetic glance. “But seriously, you’re pretty good. And at least you’re still aiming for top ten.” Thomas gestured to himself. “I’m not really trying anymore. I wanted to join the Garrison anyway, you know?”

“… But you chose what you want to do.” Bertholdt protested weakly. “I… don’t have any will of my own,” he murmured, ducking his head. “I’m only here because it’s what my father wanted.”

Thomas’s eyes widen in dismay, taken aback by the turn of their conversation, while Sasha and Connie exchanged apprehensive glances. “Uh, well – ” Sasha started, but a low voice from the next table over cut in.

“You’re here because of your family.” Annie Leonhardt said. It wasn’t a question, but Bertholdt nodded mutely nonetheless, sweating all the while. Annie with her cold, intense disposition intimidated him.

“Annie!” Mina hissed next to her, tugging at her sleeve. “Don’t just butt into other people’s conversations!” She gave the others an embarrassed smile. “Sorry about this.”

Annie ignored Mina, still looking at Bertholdt, who wilted under her gaze. Her expression was as impassive as ever, but her eyes were bright with some undecipherable emotion, sharp and a little fierce in the flickering lamplight. “That’s enough.” She told him in a tone that brooked no argument and turned back to her meal, dunking a chuck of bread into her lukewarm soup.

“Uh, yeah, what she said!” Thomas chimed in hastily, clapping Bertholdt on the shoulder. Sasha and Connie visibly relaxed, and soon the pair was engaged in an elaborate game in which both try to steal food from the other’s plate and failing.

Bertholdt gave Thomas a weak smile. Annie’s wrong, but… Maybe she isn’t as scary as he thought.


End file.
